


Kagome 1/2

by PaperFox19



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Fingering, Bisexuality, Body Modification, Breast Fucking, F/M, Foreskin Play, Hand Jobs, Harems, Hentai, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Milking, Spanking, The Curse of Jusenkyo (Ranma 1/2), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Kagome was living with a curse, thanks to her Grandfather. He took the family on a trip to China to find some new charms and wards for their shrine. There was a bit of an accident and Kagome fell into a cursed spring. Now when she’s splashed with cold water she turns into a he.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 13
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Kagome 1/2

Kagome was living with a curse, thanks to her Grandfather. He took the family on a trip to China to find some new charms and wards for their shrine. There was a bit of an accident and Kagome fell into a cursed spring. Now when she’s splashed with cold water she turns into a he.

Chapter 1

Kagome’s Pov

The name is Kagome Higurashi, and while I look like your everyday High School girl, I wish that was the case. You see my family runs a shrine, and my grandfather sees himself as a monk. So he took the family on a trip to China to find some new wards and charms to sell at the shrine. He even decided to go on a tour at Jusenkyo a mysterious place full of cursed springs.

Grandpa wanted to see if the place was legit, so he picked me up and dunked me in one of the springs. I’m not kidding, he did crazy things like this, which is one of the reasons why my dad traveled for work, to not deal with him. So imagine his surprise when his granddaughter came out as a grandson. Also, there is no cure, a curse was a curse, and while he considered himself a monk he had no way of breaking said curse.

Needless to say, Mom was furious and I’ve grown up being both a girl and a boy. When I’m splashed with cold water I turn into a he, and when splashed with hot water I go back to being a she. It was certainly an experience, Mom told me the curse didn’t have to define me, that I could make the best of it.

I suppose she was right, but I didn’t want the world to know about it. So I made sure to keep it a secret. My little brother thought it was the best as he now had a big sister and a big brother. He was sweet, he didn’t find my curse weird or strange, but he was a kid. I shudder to think about what my friends would think.

It’s a bit strange the transformation happens so suddenly but for me, it's like in slow motion. My softer features become more rugged and manly, my breasts retract into thick beefy pecs, my taught stomach becomes firmer developing a solid six-pack, my arms and legs become thicker with muscle, my smooth back becomes firmer and my shoulders broader, my ass goes from plump to firm. All that wouldn’t bother me, but then I get balls, which even years later is a bit weird for me, and then the penis forms growing from a tiny nub, getting longer and thicker until its a solid 10 inches long and three fingers thick, and that’s just when I’m soft.

Embarrassing as it is to say, I make a pretty sexy dude. I’m sure my gal pals would swoon at the sight of my male half. I was a bit taller, of course, more muscular. I’ve always tried to take care of my body, eating right, staying fit, exercising, it seems it had a great effect on my male half. I can’t say I like being a girl more than being a guy, I was so young when the curse happened. I can’t hate being a guy even though I thought it was a bit different, but this form has been quite handy.

I do often wonder if the curse changed me in ways I couldn’t see. Like, when I’m a guy does that mean I’ll like girls? It so happens no, I still like guys even when I’m in my male form. I’ve liked stuff my female friends didn’t like, but that didn’t make me any less of a girl right? That’s because I’m still me, girl side, boy side, I’m all Kagome. I thought that would be enough for me to get through life but it seems things weren’t so simple.

For all of Grandpa’s talk of demons, mystical artifacts, curses, and what not outside of the Cursed Spring he’s never had any proof this stuff was real. He’s told us stories of the old well house and the Bone Eater’s Well, where in ancient times people would throw the bones of monsters and demons into the well as a way of sealing them. He told stories of the Shikon jewel, and how its power to grant a single wish drove countless souls to try and claim it, the dark desires tainted the jewel requiring it to be purified and protected by a priestess.

Despite my curse, I’ve always taken his stories as simple fairy tales. The stuff he told to tourists and guests to try and sell his little trinkets and wards. Little did I know the stories were true, monsters were real and I was gonna get taken on an adventure of a lifetime.

-x-

Souta had heard our pet cat in the old well house and that was dangerous so I went in after him. He found Buyo, but something had him frozen in fear. “Ka-Kagome...I heard something in the well.”

“Don’t be silly, there is nothing in that old well, just dust, maybe a rat. That’s probably why Buyo came in here.”

“But...Kagome...” he wouldn’t take his eyes off the boarded-up well.

“Come on Souta let’s go inside.” I got closer to take him away from here. This was a bad idea as something inside me glowed and I felt a pulse of power.

“The Jewel...I sense the jewel!” a chilling voice echoed around us.

“It's coming from the well!” Souta screamed.

“No way, that’s not possible!” How wrong I was.

“Give me the jewel!” the boards broke and something alike a centipede monster burst out.

“Souta run!” I grabbed him and tossed him away from the well. The creature grabbed me and dragged me inside. The world around us faded and became a vast void, with floating sparkles of light. The void seemed endless, but I wasn’t alone.

The monster was a woman with six arms and her lower half was that of a centipede. “You have the jewel...give me the jewel...” her tongue came out and licked my cheek.

“Get away!” I tried to push the monster away and then felt a strange power sparking through my palm and fingertips. Pink light erupted and the monster’s arms were turned to dust and she was forced off me.

After I was thrown back I found myself at the bottom of the well, only one problem there was no well house. I could see the sky and trees. I climbed out of the well thanks to some vines, but Buyo I don’t think I was in Japan anymore. It felt like I was Dorothy in the Land of Oz, but what was waiting for me was certainly not the friendly Scarecrow or king Munchkins

I walked around a bit, and what I found was certainly not normal a boy with dog ears wearing red robes. He appeared to be asleep but was stuck to a tree with an arrow piercing him. The tree I recognized as the one in my family’s shrine.

Before I could do anything, I was found by men with spears, and they dragged me back to a village that looked like it was out of a history book. An older woman wearing an eye patch approached me. “Foul demon what were ye doing in Inuyasha’s Forest?”

“What?” she threw ash on me. “Hey quit it!”

“The sacred ash does not affect ye?” she looked to the men. They were speculating on what I was, going from imp to nymph, to some kind of demoness. “Bring me the sacred water.”

“Water wait...” It was too late, she splashed me and the change occurred. My school girl outfit bulged as my body changed, I felt sorry for my panties as they were stretched to accommodate my balls and cock, how embarrassing.

“She is a demon...he..she...he...she...”

“Hold ye tongues!” the old woman said. “Bring me some hot water.” It was done and the woman poured it on me.

I changed back and people gasped. “Fear not, she is no demon, the poor child be cursed by the springs of jusenkyo.”

“You know of the springs?”

“I’ve heard rumors. I am Kaede acting priestess of this village. If you came here for a cure to your curse, I’m afraid I do not know how to break such a tragic spell.”

“I didn’t come for that, I’ve accepted this curse.”

“Then what were ye doing in Inuyasha’s Forest?”

“I don’t know, I was dragged here by some monster.”

“A monster?” I told her what happened.

“That’s not possible, Mistress Centipede was the monster we killed and put in the well just a few days ago. Plus the Shikon Jewel no longer exists in this world.” She told me the story of Inuyasha, who was a half-demon, who sought the power to become a full-fledged demon so he tried to steal the Shikon Jewel. Kaede’s sister Kikyo, years ago sealed Inuyasha to that tree, for his crime. She had been gravely injured and had her body burned along with the jewel. “So many demons sought to claim the jewel for its power its better gone from this world.”

It was getting late and I wanted to find my way home, but things were not easy as Mistress Centipede attacked the village, looking for me. So I ran, having it leave the village alone, but then I had a centipede monster chasing me, overall not good!

I ended up back at where Inuyasha was sealed but this time he was awake. “What’s the matter Kikyo, having trouble with a little bug?”

“Excuse me, I’m not Kikyo, my name is Kagome.” I was attacked and the monster ripped the jewel out of my body, before tying me and Inuyasha together.

“The jewel is mine!” she said and ate the jewel, her arms returned and she became even more monstrous. “Now you both shall die!”

“Damn it...hey woman...pull this arrow out!” Inuyasha ordered.

“What?”

“Do it, pull the arrow out and I’ll kill this monster.”

“Don’t do it child, do not free Inuyasha!” Kaede called out to me. Storm clouds gathered above and I was faced with two options, death by centipede or death by dog boy, I felt I needed to trust Inuyasha.

I grabbed the arrow and a surge of power raced through me, the arrow shattered in my hand. “My word she broke the seal!” Inuyasha’s powers were unleashed and he began to rip Mistress Centipede apart, but it kept regenerating. “Unless ye remove the jewel this fight will never end!”

“Then where the hell is it?” Inuyasha shouted.

They couldn’t see it, it was right there. “I got it!” I pulled the jewel out of some demon flesh and its body withered and died. I thought it was over but then Inuyasha came at me with his claws.

“Hand over the jewel or die.” he flexed his claws.

“What?”

“You aren’t Kikyo, that means you don’t have the power to stop me.” He began to attack me so I ran. The storm was rolling in fast, but not fast enough as he nearly killed me three times before the rain started to fall. “Hand over the jewel or die!”

He jumped at me, but the rain had changed me as soon as he jumped at me. Wham! I punched him hard right in the face. He got sent flying back. “Wha...what the hell?”

“Who are you calling weak dog boy?” I cracked my knuckles.

“How...what...you were a girl and now you’re a...” He was caught off guard, just enough time for Kaede to work her magic. A rosary appeared around Inuyasha’s neck.

“Speak, child, speak the words of binding!”

“Words of binding?” I looked at his ears and smirked. “Sit Boy!” Wham! Inuyasha was dragged down and put in a position of submission.

“Damn you old hag!” He growled.

“You need to learn some manners!” I pulled Inuyasha’s pants down.

“Hey, wait...what are you doing?”

“Teaching you some manners!” I began to spank his ass in front of everyone, my big hand colliding with his plump ass, again and again, making his cheeks jiggle and the half-demon yelp. “This is for being rude!” Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack!

“This is for being ungrateful!” Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack!

“This is for trying to kill me!” Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack!

“This is for overall being a very bad boy!” Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack!

The villagers watched as the most feared creature in the area was put over my knee and spanked like a naughty misbehaving child. By the time I was done with him his ass was a several shades red, he was blushing to what I believed humiliation.

So that is where I am at, Kagome Higurashi, a cursed girl who was trying to lead a normal life, until I was pulled down a well and brought to the past, where monsters and demons weren’t simple fairy tales they were real, and after the Shikon Jewel. I had no idea how to get home or what to do next, but hey at least I survived my first encounter.

To be continued


	2. Protecting the Jewel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Protecting the Jewel

Kagome was brought back to the village, repairs were being made, and he was able to get patched up. He was given the sacred jewel to keep watch over. “It is said the jewel can increase the power of demons who hold it, some stories say it can be used to grant a wish. Maybe ye could use it to break the curse ye under.” Kaede told him.

“Thanks, I used to think about breaking the curse, wasted a few of my birthday wishes on it. I’ve lived with this curse so long, it’s become a part of me. Besides, I happen to have read a lot about wishes, and they tend to always backfire.” he looked at the jewel. “I have a feeling anyone who makes a wish on this thing will get away worse curse then one from Jusenkyo.”

“Be that as it may, now that the jewel is back in this world, countless evils will be seeking it.”

“You mean guys like him?” Kagome pointed at Inuyasha. The hanyo was lounging around, nursing a sore ass, he kept stealing glances at Kagome.

“Yes, but there be far more dangerous forces out there than Inuyasha, Demons who lust for power, humans with wicked souls can also grow stronger with the jewel.”

“For someone as strong as you, why do you need the jewel?” Inuyasha huffed.

“It’s because he’s a half-demon.” The dog boy flinched.

Inuyasha punched the floor and broke it. “Old hag, you speak so freely, how do you know me?”

“Ye as rude as ever, ye don’t recognize me, though it has been 50 years.” she finished treating Kagome. “I am the younger sister of the woman who sealed you, Kaede.”

“Kaede?!” he gasped. “So you are that runt.”

“So rude!” He huffed.

“That must mean Kikyo is an old hag now too, you humans sure are pathetic!”

“You are wrong, my sister Kikyo is dead.” Kagome noticed his attitude changed hearing that.

“Old age, or did some demon get her?”

“You jest, she died the same day she sealed you.”

“Feh, good riddance.” Inuyasha laid back down. “Now I have nothing to fear, that bitch is dead and gone.” he chuckled. “Now I can take the jewel back whenever I want.”

“Inuyasha do not speak ill of my sister!”

“Shut up!” he growled. “You have no idea what that woman put me through. You might have only seen the perfect big sister, but that woman was twisted!”

“Inuyasha!” Kaede hissed.

“The guardian of the jewel is dead, it’s only a matter of time before it’s mine!”

“My sister told me of your wish, to become a full-fledged demon.”

“You wouldn’t understand you old hag, it’s my wish and I’ll kill anyone who tries to get in my way!” he tried to lunge at Kagome.

“Sit boy!” the rosary beads dragged Inuyasha to the floor. “You are asking for another spanking!” He blushed. “Listen, I don’t really know you, but wishes tend to backfire, even the purest and innocent of wishes tend to have really messed up consequences.”

“Tch!” he looked away. “Whatever, I’ll still have the jewel.”

Kagome sighed. “Stubborn guys like you aren’t cute ya know.” he began to play with the furry ears. “Even with these fuzzy ears of yours.”

“St-stop it...ohhh!”

“Does that feel good?” he rubbed them and even gave them a little scratch. Inuyasha felt his body relax under the ministrations.

“Yes...no...just ahh!” Kagome’s fingers found just the right spot that made his leg jerk. He kept on the spot and sent the dog boy’s leg into a fit of jerks.

“Goodness child, I’ve never seen anyone handle Inuyasha in such a way. Even my sister Kikyo had trouble with him.” Inuyasha wanted to growl at Kaede but was too busy trembling as pleasure rocked him.

“While I don’t want a cure, I would like to go home.”

“Where do ye come from?”

“You probably wouldn’t believe me if I told you. I came through the bone eater’s well.”

“Ye are right, I don’t believe it, but ye don’t seem the type to lie. I don’t know how to get you home, but I can train you so you can protect the jewel until then.” Kagome sighed. He was given a robe to wear. “You have the gift, the same gift my sister had with some training you can draw out your powers.”

“Well, I’ll need them, if I’m gonna protect myself against demons.” Kaede found a scroll and gave it to Kagome.

“This has a few basic skills that will help you draw out your spiritual power.”

‘Great, homework...just relax Kagome, you are gonna need this.’ With no way home, this was his only option. He stayed as a boy, feeling it would be safer this way. The scroll did have the basics down, exorcism, purification, binding, sealing, and creating a barrier. There were far more advanced techniques but for now, Kagome was satisfied learning what he needed to survive.

He studied the scroll while Inuyasha continued to watch him, the jewel was kept in a pouch. He wasn’t very subtle, Kagome tried to even give him so food, but no dice. Inuyasha was keeping his distance, but his gaze was never too far.

After a few days of studying, Kagome’s wounds healed and he went to take a proper bath in the river. “Man, I miss having a shower!” he washed himself. He didn’t want his wound to get infected, so he’s been sticking with a sponge bath of sorts until now. Once again, Inuyasha was staring at him.

“What are you doing?”

“Are you a boy or a girl?” he asked.

“What?”

“Before when you were pressed against me I felt your boobs, but now your boobs are gone and you have a penis. What gives!?”

“I’m cursed, I was born a girl, but I fell into a cursed spring. Now I turn into a guy.”

“You don’t make any sense, if you are cursed why wouldn’t you use the jewel to break it.”

“I told you, wishes backfire, it’s not worth the risk.”

“Sounds to me like you are scared!” Kagome sweatdropped.

“You are an idiot!” he got out of the water and Inuyasha gasped seeing him in all his naked glory.

“What are you doing, you are a girl aren’t you?!” he blushed and covered his eyes.

“I am, but right now I’m a guy, I’m not really the shy type. Are you a shy boy, Inuyasha?”

“What do I have to be shy about?” he snapped and jumped down.

“Well let’s see, Inuyasha Stay!” the rosary beads reacted, they pulsed and Inuyasha was frozen in place.

“Gah, what have you done?” He couldn’t move an inch.

“In the scroll under the chapter on binding, I found out about the rosary. I can manipulate the magic in it a bit so long as I grant the change with a proper command.”

“Curse you and that old hag!”

“I’m already cursed thanks, now let’s see.” he undid Inuyasha’s pants.

“Oi!” down they went exposing his fundoshi. Kagome was surprised, Inuyasha was semi-hard, his cock pushing at the fabric. Kagome hadn’t noticed since he wore such baggy clothing.

“Did you get hard looking at me in the bath?” Inuyasha’s face turned as red as his robe of the fire rat. “Do you like boys Inuyasha?”

“No! Yes? I don’t know!” he snapped, his body growing tense as if waiting for something.

“That’s okay.” his ears twitched.

“What?”

“It’s okay if you do, it’s okay if you don’t, it’s okay if you don’t know.” He pulled up his pants. “It took me a while to figure it out myself, and I might not even have it all figured out.”

“You mean you aren’t gonna hit me?” Inuyasha blinked at him.

“Hit you...why?!”

“Well there was a guy that caught my eye once, he made me feel things. I didn’t know what to do so I confided in Kikyo, she got really mad at me and hit me. She punished me saying my demon side was perverted and corrupt, she wanted to use the jewel on me to make me fully human.”

Kagome couldn’t believe what he just heard. “That’s insane, I can tell you for a fact human men can like other men, being a demon has nothing to do with that.”

“You mean there isn’t something wrong with me?” Kagome didn’t know this Kikyo, but he wanted to slap her.

“No there isn’t, you can like girls or guys or both.”

“Both? So liking girls isn’t my human half and liking guys isn’t my demon half?”

“I don’t know how to answer that, but I’ve known guys who like girls and boys, and I had a friend who likes girls, and another friend that likes both.” He put on some clothes.

His spell wore off and Inuyasha jumped away from him. “How do I know you aren’t trying to trick me? Kikyo was nice to me too, but she was wicked deep down,” he growled. “Just give me the damn jewel now!” he cracked his claws.

“Listen Inuyasha, I’m not Kikyo, my name is Kagome, Ka-go-me!” he smiled at him. “You can drop the bad boy act, it has been three days since I came here. You could have tried to take the jewel while I was sleeping but you didn’t.”

Inuyasha humped and crossed his arms. “Your girl side reminds me a lot of Kikyo, but it's different. Your male side...” he had gotten a good look.

“Look, I’ll forgive you for trying to kill me. Can we be friends?” he offered his hand. “I can even try and help you figure out those feelings of yours.”

“I don’t trust you.”

“Well, I can’t say I trust you either, I did free you from the tree and you tried to kill me right after.”

“You spanked me!”

“You tried to kill me!”

“I...you...well...” Kagome held out his hand to him.

“Look let’s make a deal, a simple exchange. I’ll help you figure out these feelings you have, and in exchange until I find a way home you protect me and the jewel.” He thought becoming a full demon might help him understand these conflicting emotions, but if there was another way…

“Fine, but one way or another I’ll become a full demon!” he shook his hand.

“I think you are fine as you are.” Inuyasha blushed.

“Stop saying that!” he snapped and jumped away from him.

The two were being watched by a demon crow, the jewel was in more danger.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patreon reward


	3. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patreon Reward

Chapter 3 Understanding

Inuyasha didn’t understand this, why was this Kagome so nice to him? ‘He must want something, I mean she, I...damn it.’ Humans were never nice to him unless they wanted something. Please Inuyasha save us from this demon, please Inuyasha help stop this invading army, Inuyasha lend us your strength, and always they were nice at first but then once the job was done they turned on him. He lost count how many times humans had tried to kill him, before or after the fact.

Kikyo was similar in a way, everyone saw her as Lady Kikyo, the protector of the sacred jewel. People thought she was so sweet, kind, and innocent, but the woman had a nasty streak. Inuyasha saw hell because of her, and she had tricked him into lowering his guard, letting her in close. It’s why he tried to kill Kagome after killing the centipede demon, betray before he gets betrayed.

Then he got spanked…then Kagome said he was fine as is…

‘I haven’t heard that since before Mom died.’ he shook his head. “I’m not falling for it, they are just like all the other humans!” he cracked his knuckles. “I’ll show them!”

He had been avoiding Kagome for awhile. He tried to go hunting but kept getting distracted. Kagome’s offer kept rattling around in his head, and one part of him sure as hell liked the idea. When he chased off a horde of crows, he noticed a demon hiding among them. “So that lowly crow wants the jewel, no one is getting it but me!” he raced to find Kagome.

Inuyasha tracked her scent to one of the huts in the village. “Oi huma….woman!” Inuyasha blushed, Kagome was a girl again and was in the middle of changing. He saw it all her smooth skin, slightly flushed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!” The dog boy got a full look at Kagome’s bountiful breast, her pink nipples pebbled from the slight chill in the air. The sight of her naked made his heart skip a beat and caused his blood to rush south. His ears flattened on reflex expecting to hear a scream, a cry of pervert, things being thrown, maybe even a slap, but nothing came.

“It’s okay, not like there was a door you could knock on.” she paused in her dressing. She did cover her chest a bit, as he did surprise her. “Did you reconsider my offer?” If he had, being half-naked might be a good thing right now.

“Your offer? Oh yeah...” He looked at her, seeing her perky breasts press together as she held them. He gulped. “Why aren’t you mad?”

“Hm?”

“Kikyo got mad at me when I walked in on her changing, or one time at hot spring, I didn’t know she was there and...” She was so mad, just remembering the scream and the insults she threw at him made his ears hurt. Kagome held up a hand to stop him.

“I’m not Kikyo. I’ve been to a mixed bath before, and where I come from there are nudist beaches. My friend took me to one once, it was oddly liberating. You didn’t mean any harm, so no I’m not gonna get mad. You could call me by my name instead of human.” She felt bad for the guy. He was clearly not a peeping tom, and accidents happen.

“Kagome...” he said and she smiled. Seeing her smile made Inuyasha’s heart flutter again. ‘Maybe...just one more time...I survived Kikyo, and like Myoga said what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger.’

“Yes, Inuyasha?”

“You aren’t like normal girls.” his words hit her like a rock.

“I’ll...take that as a compliment.” it was something she heard a lot back in her time. Guys and girls in her time thought she was weird and different, which she was, but they often framed it like it was a bad thing. She was giving the hanyo the benefit of the doubt.

“I mean it, you aren’t like normal humans either.” he got down on his knees and bowed his head. “I’m sorry for trying to kill you.”

“Apology accepted.”

“Can you...” he looked away in a rather cute way. “Can you really help me, I’m sick of not understanding these feelings and sensations?”

“I believe I can, and you can help protect me until I find a way home?”

“I know I can, how hard can protecting one girl be?” there was the proud demon talking.

“Now then, shall we start with dealing with that?” she pointed down, and Inuyasha looked down and his cock was tenting his pants. He blushed and tried to cover himself.

“I’m sorry...I didn’t...” he tried to bolt, but didn’t get very far.

“Inuyasha Stay!” Once again Inuyasha was frozen in place by the magic rosary. “This...” she took hold of his bulge, earning a grunt from the dog boy. “Is completely natural.” she palmed him a bit and Inuyasha felt his body relax. The contact was muted somewhat through the robe of the fire rat and his fundoshi, but the contact and friction felt nice.

“Does seeing me half-naked, turn you on?” he gave her a confused look. “Does it excite you?”

“Yes,” he answered truthfully.

“Okay, we’ll go from there, but first I need to know what you know about sex.”

“Well...I um...” the spell wore off and he was able to move again. “You aren’t gonna laugh at me are you, because just because we have a deal doesn’t mean I won’t get mad!”

“I’m not gonna laugh, but I need to know what you know, so I can fill in what you need to know.”

“Okay...” he sat down and adjusted himself so his arousal wasn’t so lewdly pitching a tent. “What I was told was when a man and a woman loved each other very much, and when they wanted to make babies, they get naked and lay together and sometime later a child is born.” Kagome wanted to facepalm.

“Is that all you know?”

Inuyasha blushed and scratched the back of his head. “Well no, when a man is ready to make babies his penis will get stiff, and then he’ll stick his penis in the woman’s pussy and spill his seed inside of her.”

“Okay, first of all, sex or mating can happen between more than two people, and two girls can love each other, and two men can love each other, some people love both and there are some who don’t love a specific gender at all.”

“But Kikyo told me that a man loving another man was sinful, that they are cursed by lust gods and demons.” Kagome wanted to punch this Kikyo woman.

“No Inuyasha, who you love or find attractive, is natural. You find me attractive as a girl and a boy yes?” Inuyasha blushed, but he nodded, his penis had stiffened for both of them. “Then it's likely you are bisexual, which means you like boys and girls.”

“But men can’t make babies, so why does my penis stiffen?”

“Because your penis doesn’t get hard just to make babies, it stiffens when you are aroused. Men and women can get aroused by different things, like breasts!” she released her chest and Inuyasha’s eyes bulged and his penis got so hard it hurt. He couldn’t look away from her chest watching the slight jiggle of her breast, it made him feel things.

“Nnnnhh, is this divine punishment?!” he groaned and clutched his crotch.

“Inuyasha...don’t tell me you didn’t jerk off when you ran away from me at the river?”

“What’s jerk off mean?” he got out.

“It means to masturbate, touching yourself, getting yourself off.” Inuyasha paled.

“Never, Kikyo told me that touching my divine rod and spilling my seed is a grave sin. She said if she ever caught me doing it she’d seal my pee hole with hot wax.” Kagome hoped that Kikyo was rotting in hell, seriously what the fuck.

“Inuyasha there is nothing wrong with masturbation its healthy, for boys and for girls. It’s only ever unhealthy like with most things you do it too much. I’ve done it, in both my forms.” She felt so bad, she thought Inuyasha had taken care of himself after he left, the poor guy must be suffering from a serious case of blue balls.

“Please...it hurts...” the ache in his loins was growing, his heavy nuts were demanding release. For a half-demon like Inuyasha blue balls were far more dangerous, it can drive a young man crazy, thankfully Inuyasha didn’t have many erotic encounters over his life some but not many. In just a few short days with Kagome, his loins were set ablaze, waking up after so long.

“Inuyasha I can help, but I need to take off your clothes. I promise I’ll help you feel better okay?” Inuyasha nodded and the two worked together to unclothe the hanyo. Kagome noticed he was quite the stud, fit with muscle in all the right places, if he hadn’t met Kikyo and got all messed up in the head he’d probably be off and mated. Poor guy was already weeping pre-cum, his fundoshi was soaked. Inuyasha’s balls were massive, swollen from unshed seed, Kagome could almost see the anger in them. ‘Blue balls nothing, they are red and angry!’ His cock was uncut and thick it seems he was a shower at 13 inches. ‘We are the same size hard.’ Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha hissed as his hard wet cock met the cool air.

“Now just relax, I got you!” she took hold of his cock and Inuyasha groaned at the skin on skin contact. Kagome caressed his length, marveling at his size, she squeezed him and got a moan. “Feel good?”

“Yes...” he moaned and shivered as he received his very first handjob. With a firmer grip, Kagome’s pumps caused Inuyasha’s foreskin to slide back and forth along his sensitive penis tip. “So good!” he arched his back and with a loud moan he came.

Thick demon cum erupted from the tip and splattered his face, his pecs, and his abs, and Kagome kept pumping him through his entire release. “Wow!” Kagome couldn’t believe he came so much and he was still hard. It didn’t take long to get him off being a virgin, but she was now witnessing his demon half’s stamina.

“More...please...” Inuyasha moaned. The pressure was eased a bit, but his orgasm high was cut short with the tension in his balls. His nuts were still itching to shed some seed. “Gome...it hurts...” his mind was muddled from his release.

“I got you, just pay close attention Inuyasha, this is stuff you can do with your own hands.” Kagome proceeded to give Inuyasha a very hands-on lesson about masturbation.

She showed him how to play with his foreskin, pinching the flesh and pulling on it to see how far it would stretch before letting it snap back into place. Playing with his foreskin and working his shaft in kinda sent the dog boy into another powerful orgasm.

Next, she pulled his foreskin back, exposing the sensitive tip, the act alone had Inuyasha panting, drool running down his chin. She worked his shaft while using her free hand to tease his tip, he was so sensitive it was adorable. Kagome massaged the head, teased his glans, and rubbed the tip. The following orgasm hit the palm of her hand before splashing back and soaking his crotch.

She used this orgasm, and with a firm grip began jerking Inuyasha hard and fast, using his cum as lube. She worked his cock so fast, it had his balls bouncing. “Oh ohhh!” Inuyasha’s back arched as he came again, adding to the cum on his abs and pecs.

Inuyasha’s head was spinning, if he was human he’d have passed out already. Not with demon blood pumping through his veins, he was still horny. He watched Kagome carefully, memorizing her every action, cataloging every sensation. Inuyasha’s inner demon was never gonna forget this.

Kagome slowed her pace, bringing her left hand down to play with his balls, feeling the orbs and noticing they had shrunk from earlier. She massaged his sack and worked his length, brushing the tip with her thumb while caressing him with her fingers. The next orgasm took awhile but had Inuyasha arching his back anyway.

Inuyasha wasn’t expecting what came next, as Kagome brought a cum slicked finger into his virgin pucker. He was so high on the pleasure he didn’t notice or possibly didn’t care as the finger caked in his cum traced his rim, rubbing his spunk over the entrance before sinking in. “Oi!” Inuyasha jerked, his eyes going wide. “What are you doing?” he tried to growl, but Kagome wasn’t phased, she kept stroking his penis and rocking the finger in and out of his ass. “Oh ohhhh!”

A demon’s ass was special, even a half-demon like Inuyasha benefited. A demon’s ass hole existed only for mating, their bodies breaking down all food and converting it to energy. Kagome didn’t know how much of an erogenous zone she was was playing with just by rocking her finger back and forth, curling and scratching at his insides, trying to find the right spot. “OH MY GOD!” Inuyasha’s toes curled as Kagome’s finger brushed something good inside him.

The orgasm that followed was more intense than the others before it. “This too is how some guys masturbate, enjoy your first prostate orgasm.” she rubbed those bundles of nerves and had Inuyasha panting and drooling, milking him of a few extra spurts. She milked his prostate and had both sides of Inuyasha curling in delight.

His balls finally reverted back to a decent size, but he was still hard. ‘I always wanted to try this.’ She brought her bare breasts to Inuyasha’s penis and hugged him.

“Soft!” Inuyasha moaned. Kagome squeezed him and rubbed his cock with her tits, giving his sensitive tip a few licks as she pleased. The dog boy had his tongue hanging from his mouth, his eyes rolled up as his final orgasm reared its head. “Kagome!” he howled as he blew his load, hitting her in the face and covering her breasts.

His dick finally went soft. Kagome used the top she was gonna change into to try and clean up the mess, but it wasn’t long before her top was ruined and they were still covered in semen. The room was silent, only Inuyasha’s heated pants were heard along with Kagome’s shuffling.

Inuyasha broke the silence. “So all that was masturbation?”

“More or less, at the end, I gave you what’s called a Tit Job, some even call it titty fucking.” She had read some articles online about it. “But when you get hard and don’t have a partner, you can do that stuff to help you get off.”

Inuyasha had no idea. “Kikyo...” he hesitated. “She told me she was the only one I’d ever have babies with, she used to say she was the only one in the world who’d be willing to lay with me.” he frowned.

“And you believed her?” Inuyasha nodded, drawing his knees to his chest.

“I wanted to make her happy, but nothing I did was ever right. Then she told me she wanted me to become human, I agreed, but it didn’t sit right with me. When I asked her I thought she loved me for me, she got this really scary look on her face and she hurt me with her holy powers. Then she apologized and said I needed to understand that the only way the two of us could be together is if I got rid of my demon half. I believed her, she had me completely fooled.” he refused to cry, but Kagome could feel the sadness coming off him in waves. “I thought we were in love, and we would mate and have babies together, but then that day...” he grew silent.

Kagome hugged him, Inuyasha shivering as her boobs pressed against him. “I’m sorry, that woman sounds seriously twisted. I can tell ya where I’m from there would be tons of girls and guys who’d want to sleep with you, mate with you.”

“Including you?”

“Yeah, even me, I’d like to get to know you more before we’d go all the way though. Right now we are just experimenting, learning about each other.”

“Like courting?”

“I guess you could say that.” she rubbed his back. “You don’t need to rush into anything, you’ve got a lot to learn, and I’ve got a lot to show you. Besides, now that you are free you could probably find a girl or even a guy that accepts you.”

Inuyasha shivered. “Yeah...a guy...”

“Still nervous about the idea of being with a guy?” he nodded. “Well, why don’t you take us down to the river to get cleaned up and let me show ya a few things.” Inuyasha perked up at the thought.

He whisked them down to the river, making Kagome yelp as she was carried off at great speed. While he had a long way to go, Inuyasha had taken the first step to understand his feelings. Kagome had opened doors for him, a whole world of possibilities, ones he hoped to explore.

To be continued


	4. A Man's Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 4 A Man’s Touch

In Inuyasha’s excitement to bring Kagome down to the river, he missed some bandits that we're spying on them. “It looks like the Shikon Miko and her bodyguard are going down to the lake.”

“That’s no normal bodyguard, that’s Inuyasha the half-demon, damn I thought he was sealed away.”

“Looks like a normal guy to me.”

“Look closer fool, he’s not human if we aren’t careful he’ll rip us apart.”

“Let’s go tell the boss.” the bandits rushed off while Inuyasha and Kagome raced down to the river.

-x-

“Inuyasha...wait...wait...” too late he was already jumping into the river, the cold river! Splash! Inuyasha shivered. Kagome rose from the water growling softly as he was introduced to the cold water a bit sooner than expected. It wasn’t as bad for Inuyasha being part demon.

“Sorry, Kagome...” Inuyasha’s eyes widened as the girl changed into a man. Kagome went from smooth features to hard muscle, his body glistening from the water. He whipped his hair back as he rose from the water. “Oh wow!” Inuyasha’s manhood twitches as he gazes upon the raven-haired man.

“See something you like big guy?” Kagome stretched a little flexing his muscles and rolling his hips allowing his cock to wag. Inuyasha blushed and his manhood if possible got even harder. He sniffed the air and Kagome’s scent had shifted slightly, he could still recognize his scent as Kagome, but now it had a manly musk to it that had him shivering.

“Yes...” he licked his lips. “Is that bad?”

“Relax, I’m not gonna scold you, come here.” he moved towards him. He pulled Inuyasha into his pecs. “Just relax, and get a feel for another man’s body.”

“You feel so warm.” he nuzzled his chest, it was different than the softness of her boobs but still good. ‘I can hear his heartbeat.’ It was oddly soothing and Inuyasha relaxed into Kagome’s embrace. The cursed boy ran his fingers through his hair, amazed at how silky smooth it was even when wet. His hands roamed up to massage his scalp, earning pleasure growls and pants.

‘So soft!’ He rubbed his ears and got moans from the hanyo. Inuyasha’s nose twitched and he began to sniff Kagome more, the manly aroma was having such a powerful effect on him. He didn’t know if he liked his girl scent more or her manly scent. ‘His sniffing tickles!’ Kagome chuckled.

-x-

The bandits made it back to their base. “What do you want us to do boss?”

“That girl has the Shikon jewel, but with Inuyasha protecting her it’s impossible.”

“No...excuses...” their boss said. “Get the girl!”

“Don’t you think the boss has been acting strange?”

“He does seem a little weird.”

Some strange balls were tossed to the men. “Smoke bombs?”

“These are special...will confuse half-demon nose...”

“Awesome where did you get these boss?”

“Stop asking stupid questions...get the girl!” These poor fools couldn’t sense the demonic aura that radiated from the strange balls.

“Right!” the men ran off. A dog demon depends on their sense of smell, there was something special about a scent that told them a lot about a person. It was said some women used special oils to fool dog demons into being loyal to them. (Kikyo)

The best way to confuse or hunt any canine demon was to rob them of their sense of smell first. A smoke bomb would do more than that, the explosion disorienting his sense of hearing, the smoke blinding him, and if what their boss said was true it’d mess with his sense of smell. “The boss may be acting strange but he’s got a good plan.”

-x-

‘Kikyo never smelled this good!’ Inuyasha’s cock was throbbing like crazy.

“You like my scent puppy?”

“Ohh yeah!” Kagome smirked and put his hands behind his head exposing his pits. “Ohhh!” his nose twitched.

“Go ahead and get a good whiff!” Inuyasha didn’t need to be told twice, he buried his face in the perfect pit and took deep whiffs.

‘Ohh fuck the hell yes!’ he moaned.

‘I read some guys like this kind of stuff.’ He had seen some stuff about guys liking to smell feet, pits, and the crotch some of the strong scent focal points on a man. Plus in her perfume magazine, there was the prime perfume spots wrists, the base of the throat, between the cleavage, inner elbows, and behind the knees. Those worked the best for long-lasting use, one’s body heat keeping the scent going strong. Kagome preferred the natural type since switching from girl to boy and vice versa, plus since she changed with water perfume and cologne tended to wash off and basically be a waste of money.

Kagome had no idea just how much his scent was effecting Inuyasha. Every whiff was making his brain tingle, his instincts getting awoken after so long. Without thinking he starts licking Kagome’s pit. “Hehehe, that tickles!”

Inuyasha’s eyes widen and he pulls back. “I’m sorry...I...” Kagome holds him.

“Hey get back here, it’s fine!” he brings his head back to his pit, the act of dominance sending a lustful surge through Inuyasha down to his dick. “Lick away dog boy!” He shuddered and began to obey, lapping away enjoying the flavor. He was being accepted, he wasn’t being screamed at or hit, his heart fluttering and soothing both his human half and arousing his demon half.

Kagome started getting into it, while his licks tickled at first it started to feel really good. Inuyasha switched pits and began humping against Kagome. His cock and balls grinding on the toned leg. ‘He’s so excited!’ the water restricted his movements slightly, but his little humps caused ripples and splashes in the river.

“Nnnnhhh!” Inuyasha gave in to the pleasure and came, shooting his cum onto Kagome’s abs and leg, while the rest was washed away by the river. The hanyo was left panting and he was still hard.

“That’s some stamina,” Kagome reached down and palmed his crotch. “Very impressive.”

“Oh ohh!” Inuyasha tossed his head back. Kagome led him to the shallower end of the river.

“Feel this Inuyasha, this is the touch of a fellow man.” He pumped Inuyasha with firm strokes.

“It feels different!” his head rolled and he began to drool.

“Still good?”

“Yeah...very good!” His hand was much bigger as a man, his grip firm and tight, full of experience and control. Kagome increased his strokes smearing a mix of cum and pre-cum over his shaft. He worked his length so well he made his balls bounce and jiggle with every pump. Kagome squeezed him, teased his tip, brushed his glans, rubbed his piss slit “Ohhh!” he came hard again his cum launching into the air.

Higurashi worked him through his release, milking him of a few extra spurts. His cock softened in his hand. Kagome brought Inuyasha in close and kissed him, the kiss of a man feeling different than kissing a woman. Inuyasha couldn’t tell which he liked better, but he kissed back none the less.

“How are you feeling big boy?”

“Good...” he felt amazing actually, but it was hard for the dog boy to describe. Kagome cupped his cheek and drew him in for another kiss.

Kagome held Inuyasha against him, their lips meshing as their hard bodies pressed together. Inuyasha moaned into the kiss, the kiss deepening the boy from the future slipping him the tongue. He dominated the kiss, as Inuyasha’s hands explored his body and Kagome returned the favor.

Inuyasha shivered as Kagome’s hard-on pressed into his crotch, and his big strong hands came to rest on his ass. His cheeks were squeezed and groped. ‘He has such a nice ass!’

He broke the kiss to moan. “Kagome...I want...I...umm...” his cheeks burned with a blush.

“Tell me what you want Inuyasha, use your words.” Inuyasha licked his lips, he took a deep breath through his nose.

“I want you to play with my ass again.”

“Of course,” Kagome brought him some fingers. “Suck!”

Inuyasha obeyed taking his fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking getting them nice and wet. Kagome rubbed his tongue finding the dog boy’s muscle to be an erogenous zone earning a moan of delight. Once his fingers were slicked up Kagome brought them to his hole, he rubbed his pucker a bit before slipping his middle finger inside.

“Ohhh!” Inuyasha shivered. His fingers were bigger now, the finger rocked back and forth sinking deeper. “Ka-Kagome!” His finger curled and stroked his insides.

Much to Kagome’s surprise Inuyasha’s penis began to rise up. “You have a great recovery.” he rubbed their dicks together. “You are quite the stud!” Inuyasha blushed and moaned, getting his first frot while getting fingered.

The two kissed again, Kagome rocking his hips against Inuyasha while adding a second finger into his ass. “Mmm nhhmm hmm!” he devoured the hanyo’s moans.

Their balls clapped together sending vibrations through the crotch making their rods twitch. Their pre-cum spilled and coated their lengths allowing Kagome to move faster. His digits twisted inside Inuyasha, working his hole open, massaging his insides and scissoring him. His fingers explored his entrance, searching, rubbing, until…

“Oh fuck!” Inuyasha moaned, breaking the kiss as his prostate was found and Kagome gave it a massage. “Oh ohh Kagome!” Kagome increased his pace raising the intensity of their frot.

The two came together, shooting their load between their pecs and abs. Kagome cleaned them off using the nearby water to wash his pecs and abs, taking some time to brush his nipples. Inuyasha shivered. Both still hard, Inuyasha was in a daze, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt so good. He didn’t understand why Kikyo said this was so wrong. “What’s next?”

“Next?” Kagome chuckled. “I’ve shown you how to masturbate and how to play with your ass, so my dear pupil I want you to jerk off for me.” Inuyasha gulped.

“And...what are you gonna do?”

“I’m gonna watch you and jerk off to.” Kagome pumped his manhood for emphasis. Inuyasha laid in some grass, looking down at his hard-on and back up at Kagome, he felt nervous and excited at the same time. He started playing with himself as he licked his fingers, hanyo saliva made fine lube, though demon saliva was better.

As he licked his fingers he stared at Kagome’s cock, quite large for a human, it made his hole twitch. ‘I wanna suck it!’ he thought as he slurped on his fingers. Kagome watched him, stopping his lazy stroking to wag his cock for the dog boy. His manly musk and arousal drifted along the breeze and had Inuyasha’s penis throbbing, pre-cum spilling out and running down his shaft. His hole twitched and his insides tingled deep!

Mindful of his claws he began to tease his opening, he was trying to recreate what Kagome did to him. “That’s good puppy nice and easy!” His penis twitched and his hole tightened.

“Hnn!” Kagome was watching him, he felt hot, he spread his legs so Kagome could see clearly. “Kagome...” he moaned and panted.

“You are so sexy Inuyasha!” Kagome pumped his cock, looking at the sexy man before him, losing himself to pleasure.

“I am?” he blushed.

“You are!” Kagome wagged his cock. “This is because of you!” he chuckled as Inuyasha moaned and bucked his hips. ‘He might have a praise kink?’ he went back to pumping his cock, increasing the manly musk. “You are so sexy Inuyasha, you’ll be a beast in the bedroom, in my homeland you’d have a harem for sure.”

“A harem!?” he gasped and licked his lips.

“Oh yes, men and women, they’d adore you and you’d make them so happy.” he got harder.

“I would?” he had hearts in his eyes.

“Yes, because you are a good boy!” Inuyasha’s toes curled and he came, his hole tightening on his thrusting finger as his dick spat rope after rope of thick white cum. He looked so damn sexy Kagome came, shooting his load all over Inuyasha, catching him in the face, pecs, abs, and crotch.

“Ohh!”

“This is called a bukkake with little something extra!” Inuyasha shivered in delight, he closed his eyes in bliss and basked in the moment.

“Kagome...” he opened his eyes and they widened as some strange spheres came down on them. “Kagome!”

Boom Boom Boom!

Black smoke filled the air, the sound making Inuyasha’s ears ring, a powerful smell burned Inuyasha’s nose. He coughed and coughed. “Kagome!” Kagome had called out for him but his ears were ringing.

“Inuyasha...” his voice sounded so distant now.

When the smoke cleared Kagome was gone. “Damn it!”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patreon reward


	5. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 5 Trust

The bandits were idiots. They stayed far enough away to throw the bombs and avoid Inuyasha’s nose but because of that they had failed to notice Kagome’s change. They had tossed him in a sack and ran off with him, naked. The jewel pouch was left with his clothes by the river.

“We got her boss, we got her!” the men carried him in and dropped him off, the bag opening and the naked man spilling out.

“Ehh, that’s not a woman!” the men gasped. Kagome rubbed his head.

‘No shit you idiots.’ he groaned. A sudden chill raced up his spine. “What is this?” there was something demon in this room, but it was hard to pinpoint.

“We’re sorry boss, I was sure he had a woman with him.”

‘Were they watching us?’ He sighed. ‘And Kaede did warn me to be wary of humans as well.’ he facepalmed.

“Don’t care...where is...the jewel?” Kagome looked and saw their very large boss, the guy was three times his size.

“You heard the boss where is it?” the bandits pulled a knife on him.

“I don’t have it, it’s with Inuyasha. So by now he’s probably already made his wish on the jewel.” Kagome was thinking rationally, he didn’t know Inuyasha all that well and sure they were bonding and had made a promise, but people lie, sadly like with these bandits they take advantage of opportunities. ‘If he does make a wish on the jewel, I hope he finds the happiness he deserves.’

“Damn it!” the men gasp.

“Looks like we don’t need you then!” one of the bandits tried to stab Kagome, only to get disarmed. Kagome had taken self defense courses, so he was able to toss this random bandit away, and arm himself with the blade.

“Sorry guys, no jewel, no wish, so I’m just gonna go!” Kagome tries to slip out only for a huge sword to come down, making Kagome jump back.

“Yeah get this guy boss!” One of the bandits cheered. Kagome eyed the tall man sensing something off with him. He was proven right as the boss slashed one of the bandits killing him instantly. He injured one other man by swinging his fist and sending him flying, that one hit left him broken but alive.

“Boss what are you doing?” the man lumbers around saying nothing and swipes the guy who just spoke. This guy got slashed but managed to survive. “Help me!” the man screamed as the boss went to stab him.

“I hope this works.” Kagome infused the dagger with holy energy and zipping forward he stabs the man’s shadow on the ground. “Shadow Bind!”

The boss was bound by holy power, as one’s shadow is connected to the host, this holy binding technique could be used to restrain someone without hurting them. A solid technique used in exorcisms. Kagome got the injured guy away from the man and the other bandits helped, trying to take him outside.

“Kaaaa!” a strange cry was heard before the doorway was blasted and the wall crumbled trapping them inside.

“What are we gonna do boss?”

“Help us boss!”

“Wait...I’m the boss?” the men nodded.

The large man struggled against the shadow bind, but he seemed truly stuck. “Try to move the debris.” Kagome takes one of their swords. They didn’t have a lot of time, but they managed to make a small opening at the top. “Get the wounded out of here.”

“Right boss!”

‘Not the most loyal guys...’ he thinks. Kagome soon followed as the men got out one by one, the wounded being carried in kind.

“Kaaa!” a red aura enveloped the knife causing it to break and free the man. Before Kagome could escape himself, the boss grabbed his leg and hauled him back. “Now...u...die...”

Before Kagome could get slashed the hideout was hit. Inuyasha came flying in, he was dressed and he blocked the guy’s sword with the robe of the fire rat, the poor quality blade broke upon contact. “Kagome!”

“Inuyasha?!” Inuyasha kicked the large human, forcing him to release Kagome, the man fell back landing on his neck with a sick crack. He did a quick flip and caught the raven haired man. “Thank you, how did you find me?”

“It took awhile, my nose was a bit out of whack, but the clothes you left behind gave me a fresh scent to track.” Kagome put on some pants and a shirt. “Here!” he showed him the pouch with the jewel inside.

“You didn’t take it, you could have run off with it but you didn’t.” Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms.

“I haven’t given up on the jewel, but we have a deal and you’ve showed me a lot of really interesting stuff. I’m just returning the favor.” He was acting tough. “Besides, I wouldn’t feel right turning on you after everything you’ve done for me so far.” Kagome hugged him.

“Thank you,” he kissed his cheek.

Inuyasha blushed and tried to fight back a smile and failed.

“Jewel...” the man rose from the ground despite the broken neck.

“How’s he still alive!?”

“He’s been dead for awhile, I can smell it, he smells wrong. Something is keeping him alive.” Inuyasha flexed his claws. “Right there!” Inuyasha went for the chest, where a demon crow flew out of.

“What the hell?!” Kagome gasped, as the three-eyed bird demon cried out.

“Nasty little pests, they make their nests out of humans and can control them like puppets.”

Without the demon crow the bandit boss began to rot. “Disgusting!” the demon crow swooped at Kagome. He wasn’t defenseless, he used the sword as a medium to create a barrier that worked as both attack and defense. It struck the holy barrier and lost a wing and leg in the process.

Inuyasha finished the job and crushed the bird. “Good riddance, that thing was more trouble than it was worth.”

“What do you mean, demon crows are mostly weak?”

“Are you kidding, that thing blasted the door way and even broke my Shadow Bind?”

“That...that isn’t possible...” Inuyasha examined the bird demon corpse, inside he found a small black shard. It gave off a sinister aura. “This must have given the pest a power boost.”

“Let me see that.” Kagome touched the jewel and felt a flash. Images flashed through his mind, of a strange man wearing a white bamboo robe. He fed the jewel to the crow, taking control of him like a shikigami, and sent it after them. He also saw that it was the weird monkey man who made the bombs for the bandits.

This was premonition, an ability that allowed Kagome to have visions based on objects he/she touched. A higher level of the sixth sense mikos and monks had, not the highest level. This power didn’t go unnoticed as the master mind felt Kagome’s influence. The jewel turned to dust in his hand.

“The puppeteer was just a puppet,” The two walked back to the village, Kagome lacing the pouch around his wrist. The bandits followed Kagome around, until she turned back into a girl, then they decided to run off. “So much for being boss.”

“Feh, you don’t need losers like that.”

“Right, who needs them when I have you.” Kagome kissed his cheek, Inuyasha shivering at her closeness.

“Something is bothering you isn’t it?”

“That jewel shard, it felt similar to the shikon jewel, inferior and more evil, but as soon as I touched it I could feel it, sense it, it was made by someone strong. It gave the demon crow power but made him a pawn to someone else.”

“You think there are more of those jewel shards out there?”

“I don’t know, we both know what demons will do for more power. The Shikon Jewel has been lost for ages, so its possible someone tried to create their own jewel.” A scary thought, but if one little shard could make a crow demon telekinetic and break seals, imagine the trouble if they were given to stronger demons. “Maybe the shard is a prototype, a test for something bigger, what is happening in this time?”

“You talk funny, you say words I don’t understand.”

“Inuyasha you’ve been sealed for a long time, and I’m from...” Kagome sighed. “We need to trust each other, and I want you to trust me, so I’m gonna tell you something you might not believe.”

Inuyasha stared at her. “I’m from the future, I didn’t come from some foreign land, I’m Japanese born and raised, I just was born many, many, many years in the future.” Inuyasha simply laughed.

“Good one Kagome.”

‘Well I can’t blame him for not believing me. Time travel even for demons must be a stretch...wait...how come there aren’t more demons in the future?’

“Kagome...Kagome...Kagome?!” Inuyasha pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Sorry...”

“Look, we have a deal, no matter how far we have to go I’ll find a way to get you home.”

“Thanks, but it might not be as easy as I thought it’d be. We need to be able to trust and count on each other, this is important in the bedroom to, trusting your partner is important to know your limits.”

“Trust...isn’t easy for me.” Kagome nodded.

“That’s why, I want you to tell me what happened between you and Kikyo, why were you sealed against the tree.” Inuyasha’s eyes widened. “I want to hear your side of all this.”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patreon Reward


End file.
